Field
The invention relates generally to a merchandise display system for storing and dispensing merchandise.
Background
The design and construction of merchandise display systems, including commercial refrigerators, has remained generally unchanged for many years. These display systems are typically large boxes, which have failed to keep up with design trends and consumer expectations. The air openings in the front grille for the commercial refrigerator refrigeration system are typically louvers arranged across a front surface. In addition, transportation of commercial refrigerators can result in damaged or broken components, particularly if the component extends outward from the surface of the main housing.